Other Side Of The Story
by ShallowMind
Summary: A SasuNaru love story.Has graphical scenes.


Other Side Of The Story

"Come on,Orochimaru can't you keep up with me?" Sasuke asked,his onyx eyes tracing his pale sensei.Orochimaru leaped to him,grinning.

"You're the one who's slow...I think we're done for today."

Sasuke groaned unhappily. "That means tomorrow-double.Tell four eyes to go out,I see him.If anyone disturbs me...you know what happens." Sasuke walked through the countless corridors and finally got to his room.He went in and shut the door.Sasuke glanced at the picture on his wall and gulped loudly.The blond he adored so much was smiling from the picture and such a nice,

warm smile that was.The dark haired ninja sighed,a sigh full of pain. "You know I'll come back,don't you?" He talked to the picture. "Don't give up on me,Naruto I beg you." He lay on his bed and drifted into uncalm sleep.When he woke up,he did not know what time it was,Sasuke went out of the hideout and gazed at the stars above.Another deep sigh escaped his chest.At night,that was the only time he allowed himself to show any emotion.Then he cried,his tears falling on the dusty ground.Sasuke was on his knees,gasping.He thought of Naruto,of his skin with the color of liquid caramel,eyes with the colour of water,golden locks kissed by the sun.He wanted to see him again.His last encounter with Naruto was one week ago when Team Kakashi,as they called themselves,infiltrated the hideout.He was cold and even cruel to him then.

"No one must know." He told himself again.Sasuke didn't want anything to stand in his way to kill his brother but his heart melted every time he saw Naruto,his heartbeat got faster and lust got the best of him.Sasuke was desperately trying to hide his emotions and feelings.And it looked like he succeeded.The only way anyone could suspect anything was if they went in his room and saw the picture on the wall.He returned as quickly as he could and for his horror Kabuto was there. _This is bad,_he thought but didn't let Kabuto see that he was worried,even scared. "What are you doing in my room,four eyes?" He asked,glaring at the other ninja.Kabuto smirked and glanced at the picture. "Nice decoration." He sneered at Sasuke.The black haired took a deep breath.Then he threw Kabuto at the wall,he head cracking of bones.

"Oh,sorry.Did that hurt?" He gloated looking down at the other. "Crawl out of here now.Don't make me kick you out."

Kabuto did as he was told.At the door he turned and said: "Lord Orochimaru isn't gonna like this."Sasuke smirked. "You worthless peace of garbage.Do you really think he cares?Walk on your four legs like the dog you are." He commanded and watched him leave.Sasuke slammed the door.That was too close for comfort,he thought-his heart racing faster. "Don't give up on me,Naruto." He whispered silently and lay on his bed,looking at the picture.His room was far from Kabuto's and Orochimaru's so he let himself weep loudly,wiping his tears.The sun must have been up when he opened his eyes again.Sasuke heard no movement in the corridor._That's strange.Aren't they up already? _He went out and head for Orochimaru's room.He knocked loudly.

"Orochimaru?"

"Yes?"

"Are you descent?"

he heard a giggled. "Sure."

"Can I come in?"

"Of course."

Sasuke went in and sat on the chair opposite Orochimaru.

"Kabuto...he can heal himself,right?"

"Yes."

"Bone injuries as well?"

"Yes.Why do you ask?"

"I...broke a few of his bones."

"Why?"

"He was snooping in my room.You know I don't allow anyone in there.I would have done the same to you if you were there."

Orochimaru nodded.He didn't want to test Sasuke's limits even tough he was a great ninja himself.

A couple of hours later Orochimaru and Sasuke were training.Suddenly Sasuke appeared behind him and held a kunai at his throat.The next second he noticed that Orochimaru was no longer there. "Substitution?" He muttered in confusion.

"Ha-ha." Orochimaru laughed. "I studied in the academy too.I know substitution,transformation,clone jutsu..."

"This is getting me nowhere.Enough for today." Sasuke went to nearby the woods,feeling lonely.

I'm coming for you,Sasuk!" Naruto shouted and head for Orochimaru's lair hoping that thy hadn't changed the location yet.That's why Sasuke made Orochimaru stay a little longer.It was late in the night when he finally got there. "You'd better be here,Sasuke." Naruto growled and fell on the ground just when Sasuke returned from the woods.

**Sasuke's PoV from now on ;)**

I was going home when I saw him-laying on the dusty ground.My heart skipped a beat and I took a few steps to him.He lifted his eyes and I helped him get up.We stood silent for a few minutes.Then he grinned.

"How you've been?" He asked and scratched his head nervously.

"Erm...fi...fine..." I stuttered. "I guess I'm doing fine..."

Then he frowned. "Enough with the chat,Sasuke.I'm taking you back to Konoha whether you like it or not."

I couldn't help but smile.He was very cute when he thought the last word was his.I looked straight into his blue eyes,which were examining me lustily until that second.

"Did you just smile to me?"

"Yes." What will he do now?,I wondered.A second later he did the one thing I did not expect.Naruto pulled me into a kiss.He opened his mouth and I deepened the kiss when my tongue touched his.When I broke the kiss I sensed that I was blushing.With every second my blush got darker and I looked away.I could see him snicker with the corner of my eyes.He took my hand and our fingers locked.

"Look at me,Sasuke-kun." He whispered in my ear.A shiver went down my spine as I looked at him.

"Your eyes are so dark and pretty.." He stroke my neck. 'And your skin looks like white velvet in the moonlight."

"You sure know your way with words." I said and disappeared.I couldn't simply let him control me like that.I couldn't be so vulnerable in front of another person.No matter if I loved that person on not.


End file.
